Dragon Sounds
__TOC__ Some Dragons in Dragon Story have certain sounds or cries that can be heard when you click on a dragon's image in the habitat menu. The following is the list of and the dragon that make them. Sound: Airy Cheerful *Air Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Clown Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Dino Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Easter Dragon *Elf Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flower Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jade Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Magic Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Midas Dragon *Mist Dragon *New Year Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Origami Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Turkey Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Santa Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Spider Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon Sound: Classic Fearsome *Aether Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Angel Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Cave Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Fire Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Headless Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Independence Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Light Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Nano Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poison Dragon *Royal Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Titan Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wraith Dragon Sound: Deep Earthy Roar *Armor Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Castle Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Forest Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Glacius the Ancient *Goblin Dragon *Golem Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Helios Dragon *Holly Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Island Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Owl Dragon *Planet Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Raven Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rose Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Storm Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zombie Dragon Sound: Feminine Roar *Amethyst Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Boo Dragon *Charm Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dream Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Jester Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Libra Dragon *Love Dragon *Luck Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Moon Dragon *Naga Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stone Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Winter Dragon *Witch Dragon Sound: Aquatic Dragon *Abominable Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Coral Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Icicle Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Polar Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Social Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Water Dragon Sound: Mature Controlled *Atlantis Dragon *Bat Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Genie Dragon *Gold Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Shell Dragon *Summer Dragon *Super Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Troll Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Yeti Dragon Notes *"Airy Cheerful" and "Classic Fearsome" sounds are the same in baby and juvenile form. The difference in sound comes up when dragons evolve into adult forms. Category:Trivia